Wireless wallbox dimmers are typically constructed using non-interchangeable components. For example, a first wallbox dimmer may include a first button assembly having a first button configuration, while a second wallbox dimmer may include a second button assembly having a second button configuration that is different from the first button configuration. Typically, the button assemblies are not interchangeable between the two dimmers because different dimmers with different button configurations typically require different internal components that are specifically designed to cooperate with the specific button assemblies. Examples of such internal components may include wireless antennas, yokes, cradles, printed circuit board (PCB), and the like. Thus, to provide a variety of dimmers having different button configurations, a manufacturer must manufacture not only various button assemblies, but also various internal components designed specifically for use with each button assembly.
In a typical wallbox dimmer, the button assembly is configured to be attached to, and supported directly by, the yoke. It is well known that the yoke may be warped during installation of the dimmer, e.g., due to over tightening of one or more screws used to the secure the dimmer to the wallbox. Distortion of the yoke may cause one or more of the buttons to become nonfunctional.
Further, known wallbox dimmers are typically capable of housing only one or two semiconductor power devices, such as triacs or field-effect transistors (FETs). Additionally, the one or more controllably conductive devices typically must be attached to predetermined locations on the yoke.
It may be desirable, therefore, to provide a wireless wallbox dimmer having a universal structure that may accommodate a plurality of button configurations and an antenna that works with the plurality of button configurations as well as in a variety of installation environments. A wireless wallbox dimmer having a yoke, with a button assembly that is supported independently of the yoke, may also be desirable. It may be further desirable to provide a wireless wallbox dimmer that may be configured to contain a variable number of semiconductor power devices.